This facility core is structured to service the other cores, particularly the Environmental Epidemiology, the Occupational Health, and the Environmental Science and Engineering Research Cores by providing biostatistical, data management and biomedical computing expertise. Since this is a new core, the usefulness and productivity cannot be evaluated. However, the functions that will be served by this core have been carried out in the past within some of the research cores, and the consolidation of those services into one unit should enhance the overall Center activities.